


The Shadow World

by FlowerladyAerith



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys Kissing, Dorks in Love, Gay Panic, Halloween, Love Confessions, M/M, More suspense than horror, Pornography Mention, Pumpkin Spice and Everything Souyo 2020, TV World (Persona 4), Yu has a shadow, accepting oneself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27293113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowerladyAerith/pseuds/FlowerladyAerith
Summary: Yosuke wakes to a frantic call from Yu screaming at him about his TV. He thinks nothing of it until his partner goes missing without any leads. Yosuke takes it upon himself to investigate, knowing Yu would do the same for him, but somehow, that leads him back to the TV and way more than he bargained for.
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Persona 4 Protagonist, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji
Comments: 11
Kudos: 113
Collections: Pumpkin Spice and Everything Souyo (2020)





	The Shadow World

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween!! I hope everyone who is celebrating has a safe, fun time this year. We could all use some fun and tomfoolery. 
> 
> Honestly, I have no tolerance for scary/creepy things, so I'm a little out of my element here. This idea has probably been done a million times, but I hope you will enjoy my take on it. Plus it's always fun to play with shadows ^_- I wrote this in parts thinking I was going to post it into separate chunks, but after reading through it a few times I think it is better in one go. So, uh, hope you all don't mind that it's 13k words. Oops!
> 
> I rated this mature because there is mention/slight focus on pornography. There is no other sexual content in this, though, or gore/other mature themes. Not sure if that's fully appropriate but I thought it would be better to rate it higher than to rate it lower than it should be. 
> 
> Let me know what you think. Comments & Kudos are always appreciated. Please enjoy!!

Part I 

Yosuke stretched his arms above his head and yawned loudly, earning a small chuckle from his companion. Well, Yu was more than a mere companion. The sound of his laugh made him smile, even if it was at his expense. Yosuke lowered his arms and rolled his shoulder. “Sorry, Partner. I’m just stiff from sitting in class all day.”

“You mean _sleeping_ in class all day?”

“Ssh!” They shared a laugh as they continued their walk to the spot where they would eventually split. Unfortunately, Yosuke had a shift at Junes today, so he couldn’t go over to Yu’s house. “Anyway, it’ll be Halloween soon. Hearing everyone else’s plans at lunch kinda bummed me out.”

Yu looked at Yosuke curiously, and he imagined that Yu had lifted a brow even though he couldn’t tell, given how thick Yu’s silver bangs were. He couldn’t complain, though. Yu’s hairstyle looked really good on him. “Why?”

“It just made me wish I had a girlfriend that I could spend the holiday with, y’know?” Yosuke whined, slumping his shoulders. “Girls always look so good for Halloween. Ugh. But instead, it’ll be us two watching scary movies or somethin’. Don’t you want a girlfriend too, Partner?”

Yu was silent, which honestly was not unusual, but something about the pause lingered too long. Yosuke looked at Yu and was surprised to see such a sullen expression. Well, sullen for Yu. Expressive was hardly a word that could be used to describe him. Anyone else would not have noticed a difference, but Yosuke knew something was up.

They had only known each other since April – when Yu transferred to Yasogami – but they had gotten close quickly. Yu had listened to all of Yosuke’s woes: how he was treated by his peers because of Junes, his stinging, public rejection by Saki Konishi, the pressure of being a manager’s son, and the fact that he didn’t really have any friends. Yu had seen the worst of Yosuke and accepted him anyway, but Yu still danced around opening up to Yosuke, and he had no idea why.

“Hey…is something wrong, Partner?”

Yu’s eyes widened a fraction. “Yosuke, aren’t you going to be late for your shift?”

“ _Shit!_ Dad is gonna kill me! I’m going on ahead. I’ll text you later!”

Yosuke heard Yu’s goodbye call as he ran, cursing the fact that he hadn’t biked to school that morning. The closer he got to Junes, the more he wondered if Yu had said that to distract him.

~

Yosuke groaned, slumping forward onto his bed. His shift had been grueling, and he was bone-tired. He had dealt with an influx of customers because of a sale, constant complaints from part-timers, and customers arguing about unfair pricing. He was wiped.

_“I’ll just close my eyes for a moment…”_

That moment turned into hours and may have continued into the night if his phone hadn’t rung. He jolted awake suddenly, drool running down the side of his mouth as he grumbled and blearily searched for the noise that had interrupted his dreams. Yosuke found his flashing, ringing phone trapped underneath the folds of his blanket. The caller ID showed that it was Yu and also that it was midnight.

“Partner?” he answered. It was unlike Yu to call so late at night.

“Yosuke!” The fear in Yu’s voice cleared the fogginess of his mind. “The TV – I’m on the TV!”

Yosuke blinked, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “Partner, what are you talking about?”

“I saw myself on the TV, a-and my _hand_ it—” The line crackled. Yosuke cursed under his breath. He moved to try and get a better signal, noticing that it was raining outside. “—it’s coming for me!”

Nothing Yu was saying made sense. Granted, he had probably missed a good chunk of what Yu was saying so frantically, but still. “It’s probably just a bad dream, dude.” He tried to sound as reassuring as he could despite how eager he was to get back to sleep.

“No, Yosuke—”

The line disconnected. Yosuke groaned. He _hated_ what shitty signal he got in Inaba. The town was truly in the boonies. He stepped closer to the window and called Yu again, unsurprised when he didn’t pick up. He’d just have to text him, and hopefully, they could talk about whatever had scared him so much tomorrow at school.

_Sry, Ptnr. Lost signal. Talk 2 U 2Morrow._

Yosuke slumped onto his bed again, and this time slept through the rest of the night.

~

Yosuke walked into the classroom a little bewildered. He had not seen Yu on his walk to school, which was not entirely unusual, but not seeing Yu at his desk definitely was. Yu never arrived later to school than Yosuke did. 

He took his seat, and immediately Chie Satonaka turned to him and voiced his concerns. “Where’s Narukami-kun? Isn’t he normally here by now?” 

“Have you heard from him, Hanamura-kun?” Yukiko Amagi asked, also now turned in her chair to join their conversation. 

On any other day, he would have been delighted to have their undivided attention. Today, he could only frown as he sneaked a peek at his phone. No texts. 

“Uh, he’s probably just sick or something.” Yeah. Sick. That could even explain the weird phone call he’d gotten last night. When Yosuke was not feeling well, he had the strangest dreams, Yu could be the same. 

“That sucks,” Chie animatedly groaned. “Halloween is in three days! He’ll miss out on all the fun if he’s sick.” 

Yosuke had not even considered that. For all that he had bemoaned yesterday, he was looking forward to spending Halloween with Yu. They were supposed to take Nanako trick-or-treating. Yu was going to take a billion pictures of her on his phone and feed the neighborhood cats as they went door-to-door. Then, they’d come home, eat whatever cake Yosuke bought from Junes – he was still debating between the custard creme or chocolate – and tuck Nanako in bed so they could watch scary movies until they passed out. It was supposed to be a perfect evening, and well, now that he thought about it more, maybe his complaints were why Yu had seemed so off last time he saw him. Perhaps he had made Yu feel like he didn’t want to spend time with him by wishing for a girlfriend. Shit. 

Yes, Yosuke wanted a partner – a _relationship_ partner – but that didn’t mean Yu meant any less to him. Honestly, any time spent with Yu was something Yosuke looked forward to. He _hated_ being apart from Yu. Getting through today without him would be such a bummer, and he had work after school again, so he wouldn’t be able to stop by his house and check on him. 

He rechecked his phone. Yu still hadn’t responded. _“Ugh, I need to apologize as soon as possible.”_ He couldn’t get the way Yu’s face had looked. He never wanted to be the one to make Yu’s eyes look so sad. 

The school day ended, and Yosuke felt like he barely survived. Any energy he still had was sucked out of him through a straw by the time he was done with his shift at Junes. He exited the grocery store, dragging his feet to where his bike was waiting. He’d been so busy he had not even had a moment to check his phone. So, he checked it now and was disappointed to see his inbox empty again. Yu was really beginning to worry him. 

So, he called. No answer. Was Yu mad at him, or was he really that sick? 

_Hey Prtnr, jus checkin on U. R U OK?_

Yu still hadn’t answered by the time Yosuke fell asleep that night. 

~

Yu was absent again the next day. 

Yosuke slouched in his chair, frowning deeply at the empty desk in front of him. Chie and Yukiko were both watching him, but he did not say anything to them. He had nothing to say. He knew nothing about what was going on with his Partner, and it bugged the hell out of him. 

_“All right. I’m going to go to his house after school. I’ll see what’s going on for myself!”_

So, Yosuke collected Yu’s missing work and stomped over to the Dojima household as soon as school was out. He stood outside the front door and hesitated for a moment. What if Yu didn’t want to see him? Maybe everything was fine, and he hadn’t answered because he needed space from Yosuke. 

Yosuke bit down on his lip as memories of his friends before moving to Inaba flashed through his mind. They only wanted to hang out when Yosuke could get them discounts. They never texted him and hardly responded to his texts when he reached out. As soon as he’d moved, they cut out all contact and never told him why. What if…? 

He shook his head suddenly, as though it could knock his thoughts out of his head. “No, Yu isn’t like that. He would tell me. Something’s wrong.” 

Yosuke rang the doorbell and waited. He waited for five minutes before he dared ring it again. The lack of response was eerie. He didn’t even hear noise coming from the other side of the door. Even if Yu was bedridden, Nanako normally ran to answer the door whenever the bell rang, and she should be home by now. 

He rang the doorbell one more time, but no one ever came to the door to answer. As he walked home, he could not shake the chill on his skin that was not from the weather. 

~

Yu was not at school again the next day, and Yosuke hated how he was beginning to get used to it. He had his head down on his desk as he tried to think of what to do. This went beyond Yu potentially being mad at him. It was like Yu had gone missing! 

Last night, Yosuke had a panic attack thinking about whether he'd ever see his Partner again. They had not been friends for that long, but Yosuke had gotten used to relying on Yu's calm presence. He needed Yu by his side. Without him...Yosuke didn't want to _think_ about a world without him. 

"Hanamuraaaa!" 

Yosuke grumbled but turned his head so he could look at Chie. She was leaning over his neighbor's desk, staring down at him with a mix of worry and suspicion. "Eat lunch with Yukiko and me." It was not an invitation; it was a demand. 

Even if it irked him a little, admittedly, Yosuke had nowhere else to be. He'd been eating alone on the rooftop the past two days. "Fine." 

They found a secluded spot outside to eat together. Yosuke lazily munched on the bun he'd gotten from the school cafeteria, and Chie and Yukiko slurped instant ramen. The silence between them was palpable. Yosuke fought the urge to break it. They had invited him. He would wait for them to say whatever they needed to. 

"So...Hanamura-kun," Yukiko began hesitantly, "Have you heard from Narukami-kun?" 

"No." Yosuke clenched the bun in his hand. "I haven't." He was expecting this, but that didn't make the conversation any easier. 

"I wonder if he's okay," Chie said. 

"It is weird that he's disappeared before Halloween. Seems kind of ominous, don't you think?" Yukiko pointed out with a wave of her chopsticks. "I once heard an old tale about a student that vanished the week of Halloween. They found him hanging from an electric pole the day after Halloween, dead." 

"Yukiko!" Chie squealed with fright, "Stop!" 

Yosuke rolled his eyes. "That sounds kinda far-fetched, don't you think?" 

Yukiko leveled her eyes at him. "Do you have a better explanation, Hanamura-kun?" 

"Uh, yeah!" Yosuke jumped to his feet. "He's _sick_!" 

Yukiko smiled. "Oh, of course!" And she honestly sounded like she had not considered that as an option. Yosuke was utterly baffled. "If he is sick, perhaps we should visit him!" 

Yosuke decided to not mention he had stopped by the house yesterday. He didn't want to further fuel Yukiko's horror story. Nothing spooky was happening. Nothing. 

"Yeah!" Chie cheered, "Will you take us, Hanamura? You know where he lives, right?" 

He sighed but nodded. He had already planned to go back to the Dojima's that day, anyway. Maybe if the two came with him, it wouldn't feel as creepy. Not that anything _creepy_ was happening. Yosuke was sure there was a rational explanation for Yu's absence. They wouldn't find him strung up two days from now…He shuddered and decided to toss the rest of his bun. He wasn't hungry anymore. 

After school, Yosuke, Chie, and Yukiko headed to the Dojima's. Yosuke was surprised by how grateful he was to have them with him. They mostly talked to each other, but their presence helped make returning a little easier. At least if no one answered the door again, it wouldn't feel as personal since he would not be alone this time. 

"Narukami-kun lives with his Uncle, right?" Yukiko asked. 

Yosuke nodded. Happy to have an easy question directed at him. "Yeah, his parents are abroad right now." 

Yosuke inwardly gasped. He had not even considered that there could have been a family emergency. What if Yu and Dojimas had to catch the soonest flight to wherever Yu's parents were? That would explain his unanswered texts and no one being home. The TV thing was still weird, but maybe Yu had called trying to explain to Yosuke, but because he was so frantic, he hadn't been able to communicate well. 

He walked with a little more urgency as they finally reached the street the Dojima's house was on. Chie and Yukiko followed him dutifully to the doorstep, and then they all hesitated. Somehow, the place seemed stranger than yesterday. It looked like any other house on the block, but Yosuke could not shake that chill he got again. 

"Are you going to ring the bell?" Chie asked, voice betraying her anxiety. 

Yosuke had not even realized his finger was hovering near the button. He gulped and nodded. "Y-Yeah. Sorry." 

The bell rang, and Yosuke, Chie, and Yukiko collectively flinched. It sounded louder than ever. Then, Yosuke heard something. A light scurrying sound coming from the other side of the door. He should have been relieved, but it actually made his heartbeat quicken. 

The door slid open, and Yosuke nearly screamed. He bit his tongue to stop himself. The last thing he wanted was to embarrass himself in front of Chie and Yukiko. He knew they'd never let him live it down. 

"Yosuke-nii-san?" 

The small voice cut through his worries like a balm for the heart. Chie and Yukiko's sudden coos indicated that they felt the same. Nanako Dojima was definitely the cutest kid to ever live, and Yosuke was happily enamored with her. 

The peaceful daze her voice created was quickly ruffled by the frown on her cute face. "Hey, Nanako-chan." He stooped down, so he was closer to her height. "This is Satonaka-chan and Amagi-chan. We came to visit your Big Bro. Can we see him?" 

_"She calls him Big Bro?!"_

_"So cuuuute~."_

Nanako hesitated. Yosuke watched as the frown on her face twisted into deeper distress. Her brown eyes looked away as they filled with tears. Yosuke dropped to his knees and reached for her. She didn’t pull away from his hug, clinging to him tighter than a koala holding onto a tree branch. 

“Big Bro is gone!” 

Yosuke held her as dread filled his stomach and rose into his chest. _Gone_? What did she mean by that? 

He glanced at how she had furrowed her face into the collar of his uniform before he turned to look at Chie and Yukiko, who wore equally grave expressions. Something was definitely wrong. 

Well, if Yu was gone, that meant that Yosuke had to step up. So, he lifted Nanako into his arms, gestured for Chie and Yukiko to follow him, and entered the house. 

“Do either of you know how to make coffee?” He asked as he set Nanako down on the couch. Since she could no longer hold onto his neck, she grabbed his hand. 

“I make instant coffee at the inn all the time!” Yukiko replied. 

“Do you want some, Nanako-chan?” Yosuke asked. 

“If it’s okay...” 

Yukiko hurried to the kitchen, and Chie followed. They really were attached at the hip, like how he and Yu had been. Yosuke sat on the couch with Nanako, holding her close, until everyone had a coffee mug and was seated in the living room. Luckily, Yosuke had been over enough to know which mug was Nanako’s and prevent Yukiko from using the ones Dojima-san and Yu used. He wasn’t sure how Nanako would react to that, and he thought it was best to not find out. 

Nanako clung to Yosuke as she explained the situation. “Big Bro suddenly disappeared. I thought he left for school really early, but he wasn’t here when I came home. Then Dad came home and asked where Big Bro was because he got a call from the school saying he wasn’t there. Dad looked for Big Bro everywhere, but he couldn’t find him, so I had to stay with a friend while he looked some more and now Big Bro is a missing person, and the police are looking too. Dad said I could stay home in case Big Bro came back as long as I don’t answer the door for any strangers.” 

Yosuke felt like an invisible pressure was crushing him. Yu had been missing for days. He counted them mentally. Three days because tomorrow was Halloween. Yu was missing, and the entire time Yosuke had been worried whether or not he was mad or avoiding him. God, he such a terrible friend. So self-centered while Yu was somewhere scared and alone. Perhaps Yu had even tried to call him when it was happening, and Yosuke hadn’t even helped him. 

“Nanako-chan, can I see Yu’s room?” Yosuke asked, suddenly filled with restlessness. 

Nanako furrowed her brow. “Well, Dad said I’m not supposed to go in there because it’s a crime scene…” 

“We won’t touch anything!” Chie chimed in. Yosuke raised a brow. He vaguely remembered her mentioning that she was looking into joining the police force after high school, so maybe she knew what she was talking about? Granted, this was the girl who had written a song about how much she loved meat for a talent show their first year. Clearly, thinking things out was not something she did well. 

“I don’t like going up there. It’s scary,” Nanako added as her frown deepened. 

Yosuke pulled her a little closer and patted her shoulder. “We won’t stay long. I just want to see if there are any clues as to what happened to Yu. Maybe we can help look for him.” 

At this, Nanako finally relented. She held Yosuke’s hand as they walked up the stairs that led to Yu’s room. It was strange to see the bedroom door closed when he knew no one was inside. He opened the door, and Nanako released him, preferring to stay in the hall. 

Yosuke, Chie, and Yukiko stepped further into the room. As he took in the scene, Yosuke realized why Nanako had thought it was so scary. The room looked like it did every time Yosuke had visited. Not a single thing was misplaced, nor were there any signs of a struggle. The only item out of place was Yu’s phone lying on the floor in front of his TV. He wondered if it had been there since Yu had called him three days ago. Probably. 

He stepped a little closer and squinted down at it. It looked dead, but Yosuke wasn’t going to pick it up and confirm. He lifted his head and looked at the TV. 

_“The TV -- I’m on the TV!”_

Standing where Yu stood, presumably, filled Yosuke with trepidation. What had happened to his Partner? 

“I don’t like this at all,” Chie announced, backing up to the doorway. “It’s like condensation or something.” 

Yukiko choked down a laugh. “I think you mean _evaporation_ , Chie.” 

“O-Oh. Um. Right.” Her entire face was red as she shuffled into the hall. “I’m gonna go back downstairs.” 

“Are you coming, Hanamura-kun?” Yukiko asked. She lingered by the door while Chie and Nanako were already bounding down the stairs. 

“Uh, sure. Just give me another minute.” 

He did not miss the flash of sympathy that crossed her face before she turned and left him alone. Yukiko and Chie had been closer to Yu than they had with him, but it was nice to see that she cared. 

Yosuke turned his attention back to the TV. Something about it had freaked Yu out. Cool, calm, frustratingly neutral Yu had been practically shouting into Yosuke’s ear about it. He knew he promised Nanako he wouldn’t touch anything, but...one touch couldn’t hurt, right? 

Before he could talk himself out of it, Yosuke reached toward the TV, prepared to touch the screen. Instead, the screen shimmered white as his hand slid inside like it was water and not glass. Yosuke opened his mouth to scream, but thankfully instead yanked his hand back and bit down on his fist to stop it from coming out. 

What. The. Hell?! 

He ran from the room, barely managed to close the door, and fell down the last few steps. Three pairs of eyes watched him from the living room, but Yosuke was too freaked out to even say he was fine. His _hand_ had gone into a freaking TV! 

Chie walked over and helped him stand, and then he joined Nanako back on the couch. He clung to her just as hard as she clung to him. No one asked about his reaction. Yosuke figured they had summed it up to knowing Yu was his best friend. Any weird behavior he exhibited was not to be questioned. 

Another hour passed before Yukiko announced she needed to return to the inn. Yosuke didn’t want to leave Nanako alone – the way she held his hand all the way to the door also told him she didn’t want him to leave either – but he needed time alone to process what he experienced. 

He hugged her in the doorway. When she pulled away, she asked, “Yosuke-nii-san, are you going to find Big Bro?” 

Yosuke smiled for her sake and placed his hand atop her head. “I’m going to do my best, Nanako-chan. We’ll find him.” 

She seemed pleased with his answer. She nodded, and he waved to her as she closed and locked the front door. Yosuke followed Chie and Yukiko out to the road. They were going to walk back a different way, so this was where they would split up. 

“We’re sorry, Hanamura-kun.” Yukiko bowed respectfully. 

“Yeah, let us know if you need anything!” Chie looked like she wanted to say more, but she didn’t. 

“T-Thanks. I’ll see you both at school tomorrow.” 

Yosuke turned and began to walk away, heading spinning with thoughts and fears. It was too much. How was he supposed to make sense of any of it? He paused. Maybe he could talk to Chie and Yukiko about it. They might think he was crazy, but perhaps he could understand what was happening if he just said it out loud. 

He turned, opened his mouth to say something, and froze. Yukiko and Chie were a ways away now, but not too far away to hear him. And he wasn’t too far away to hear or see them. 

Chie had her arm around Yukiko’s shoulders. “I was so insensitive telling that story,” Yukiko whispered, “What must Hanamura-kun think of me?” 

“It’s okay, Yukiko. You didn’t know.” Then, Chie leaned closer and pressed a kiss to Yukiko’s cheek. “You can apologize tomorrow. I’m sure Hanamura will understand.” 

Yosuke felt like he’d been burned. He spun around, ran, and ducked into the first corner he saw. His heart was racing, but not because of the sprint. Chie and Yukiko had... _what?!_ He’d watched them kiss. Okay, he’d watched Chie kiss Yukiko, but it hadn’t seemed like it was the first time and— 

_“Get a grip, Yosuke! There are more important things right now!”_

He ran his hands down his face. If Yu were with him, he would know what to do. If Yosuke were missing, Yu would be able to put the pieces together and find him quickly. He would not be distracted by pointless things like whether or not Chie and Yukiko were dating, or his own confused feelings about his Partner—Wait, confused feelings? 

Yosuke couldn’t handle it. He couldn’t face the fact that seeing Chie and Yukiko kiss made him wonder what it would be like if he and Yu kissed. Would Yu tell him not to worry, pull him close, and kiss him? What would Yu’s lips feel like? What would they _taste_ like? They always looked so soft whenever Yu spoke – Yosuke sucked in a breath and tried to refocus. He didn’t want to acknowledge he’d imagined them together. No. It was seriously too much. 

So, he made his way home, fighting a blush the entire way. 

~

Yosuke didn’t sleep that night. Instead, he paced his room as he contemplated what he knew about Yu’s disappearance. His headphones were on his ears, and he was shuffling through one of the playlists he’d made for Yu. It helped him concentrate. 

First, Yu had called them at midnight, freaked out about his TV. 

Since that time, he had been missing, and not even Dojima-san or Nanako seemed to know what happened to him. Despite having disappeared, his room looked undisturbed.

His cellphone was lying on the ground in front of the TV. Presumably dead with missed calls and texts from Yosuke and probably others. 

Most likely led by Dojima-san himself, the police were searching Inaba for Yu while Nanako waited at home. He imagined Yu’s case was being treated as a kidnapping. But what if no one had taken Yu? What if he’d disappeared because he’d gone into the TV? 

Yosuke stared at the TV in his own room. His hand had gone through the one in Yu’s room, but he wondered if Yu’s TV was unique or if he could do that again now. He approached the set slowly and uncertainly. Once he was within arm’s length, he clamped his eyes shut and threw his hand forward. When he didn’t feel the glass of the TV screen, he had to bite his fist to keep himself quiet again. 

_“Holy shit. Holy shit. HOLY SHIT_!” 

He hurried away, crouching in the opposite corner of the room as he pumped up the volume of his music. He ignored how Yu’s delicate scolding that he’d lose his hearing when he was older floated into his mind. Now was not the time for nostalgia or sentimentality. 

_“Okay, think Yosuke. What did Partner say when he called you?”_

He strained his mind to remember his exact words. Yu had said he was on the TV. Did that mean he saw himself inside the TV? Yosuke dared a glance at his TV. If Yu saw himself on it and had moved to stand in front of it, the only conclusion Yosuke could draw was that Yu had gone inside, willingly or unwillingly. His TV was pretty small, but he supposed the fact that TV’s were enterable made anything possible. 

The police force was looking for Yu, but there was no way anyone – Dojima-san included – would believe him if he told them what he suspected. Hell, anyone in their right mind would think Yosuke had lost it under the pressure. He was the only one who could check. As much as it terrified him, he knew that if the roles were reversed, Yu would not hesitate to enter the TV looking for him. He had to do this. 

Yosuke eyed the TV in his room again. His TV wasn’t much wider than Yu’s. If he was going to do this, he wanted to bring some stuff with him. He needed to find a bigger TV. The answer to his problem struck him like lightning. It was obvious. He could enter one of the big, flat screens at Junes! 

With an access point identified, Yosuke began to plan for tomorrow. Luckily it was Saturday, so he only had to sit through a half-day of school before he could go rescue Yu. He tried to ignore the fact that it was also Halloween, and Yukiko’s story was still fresh in his mind. 

~

Yosuke stood in the electronics section in Junes. Sitting through school had been hell, not because of anything that was happening, but because he had to wait to get here. If Yu was trapped in the TV like he thought he was, he had already been there for nearly four days. He didn’t want to make his Partner wait any longer than he had to.

He’d brought a backpack with him filled with snacks, a first aid kit, rope, a bat, and some pain killers since the kit he had didn’t have any. Yosuke wasn’t sure what he would find in the TV world, so he wanted to make sure he could protect Yu and take care of him if he was injured or something like that.

The one thing he’d neglected to do was tell anyone where he was going. Part of that made him uneasy, but he also felt confident that once he found Yu the two of them would be fine so long as they had each other. Plus, he planned to use the rope as an anchor so that he could find his way back out of the TV when it was time to leave. It was a foolproof plan.

Yosuke crept closer to the row of flat-screen TVs. There were hardly ever customers in this section of the store, and luckily that was the case today. Thank goodness for Junes’ supposedly unaffordable prices.

He pulled the rope out of his bag, tied it around his waist, and then tied it to the TV’s legs. Yosuke stepped closer to the TV he’d chosen. It was a 60” that had probably been sitting there since Junes opened in Inaba. He took in a deep breath and readied himself. He was still scared, but he had no choice but to go. If he lingered, he risked being caught. So, he reached out and touched the TV screen, strangely relieved when his hand went through again.

“All right, I’m coming Partner.”

Before he could think too hard about what he was doing, he rushed in. His stomach dropped like he was falling as his eyes were assaulted by a kaleidoscope of color that burned into his mind. This time he let himself scream until he lost consciousness.

Part II

On Halloween, Yosuke awoke in a cold, foggy place that he had never seen before. He groaned, feeling the pain in his body as he stood. His backpack was thankfully still on his back, but the rope he had tied around his waist was frayed at the end. 

“Guess we’ll have to find a different way out.” 

No matter which direction he looked, all he saw was fog. Yosuke was hesitant to step forward. He had no way of marking where he started, and he didn’t want to become lost and ruin his chances of finding Yu. He needed to think this through. 

“Hey, you there!” Yosuke jumped as a pure burst of fear shot through him. “I can _see_ you!” 

_“Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit_!” 

“There’s no need for such vulgar language, stranger!” 

Yosuke had not even realized he’d been talking out loud. He’d been too busy trying not to piss his pants. “Uhh...s-sorry!” 

“Too late for apologies, trespasser!” 

The outline of something neared where Yosuke was standing. It looked like a giant circular shadow, not even close to human, and it terrified him. He thought maybe he might encounter something in the TV, but he hadn’t bothered to imagine what. 

Then, he heard a squeaking noise that sounded like rubber. The shadow grew smaller, and then a round stuffed animal looking creature emerged from the fog. Yosuke blinked, too shocked to do much of anything else. 

“What the hell?” 

“Language!” The creature looked like an inflated, teddy bear. Its... _fur_ was blue, and it wore a red suit with big red buttons at its center. A zipper went around its body near the head, and the creature had two big black eyes. “Now, tell me, who are you, and why are you here?” 

Before Yosuke could even think of an answer, the bear began to sniff at him. “G-Get away!” Yosuke shoved it, and it fell, rolled, and hopped back onto its feet. 

“What was _that_ for?” Now, it looked angry. 

“You can’t just sniff me!” Yosuke argued, crossing his arms as though it would withhold his body from the curious creature. 

The bear growled at him. “I can do what I want! You shouldn’t be here. It was your strong smell that disturbed me, anyway. Now, answer my questions. Grr!” 

Huh. Yosuke paused, examining the bear more closely. If he could sniff out people, maybe he had smelled Yu too? “Hey, Bear--”

“My name is Teddie!” 

“Oh, uh...sorry. Teddie, I came here looking for someone. Have you smelled anyone else, by chance?” Yosuke wasn’t sure he could trust him, but the alternative was wandering aimlessly, and he didn’t have time for that. 

Teddie paused, eyes narrowing as he sized Yosuke up. “I don’t know if I should tell you!” Teddie crossed his arms and glared. 

Yosuke frowned. He wanted to push Teddie over again, stupid bear. But he knew that would just prolong finding Yu, and truthfully, Yosuke knew that Yu would easily win over whatever Teddie was and get his help. Yu was so likable and patient. So, he took a page from Yu’s book, slapped on a smile, and sighed out his frustration. 

“Look, the truth is my Partner has been missing for days. I think he might be here, and I’m worried he’s hurt or something. Please, Teddie. Have you smelled anyone else?” 

Teddie’s stance loosened, and his eyes seemed to have some kind of empathy. “You must be worried. I did smell someone else. They’ve been here for a few days, but…” 

Yosuke nearly shook the bear. “But?” 

“There’s something scary with them. It feels...bad.” 

“Fuck.” 

Teddie didn’t scold him that time. He was too busy quivering. “Bad and strong. I haven’t gone close to where they are because it’s scary. You shouldn’t go either. You should go back to where you came from and stay far away from that place! It’s dangerous!” 

Yosuke sank to his knees and grabbed the bear by his sides. “Teddie, please take me there!” 

Teddie yelped, but Yosuke did not let him escape. “What? I can’t take you there. No, no, no!” 

“If you won’t show me the way, I’ll just look for it myself. I might run into more trouble if I just wander around!” 

“Yeah, but…” Teddie exhaled through his nose. “Fine! But I’m not responsible for whatever happens to you, okay? A-And I’m not staying with you either!” 

Yosuke nodded, daring to let a smile form on his lips. “That’s fine, Ted.” 

“It’s _Teddie_!” 

“Right. I’m Yosuke, by the way.” Yosuke released him and stood. “Lead the way, please. The sooner I get there, the sooner I can save Partner.” 

Teddie tilted slightly as though he was curious about something. “You must really care about this Partner of yours.” 

Yosuke nodded. “More than anything.” 

“Hm. Okay then. Follow me.” 

And Yosuke did all while trying not to think about how ridiculous the entire situation was. What he wouldn’t give for this to all be a nightmare. 

~

Yosuke couldn’t believe his eyes. In fact, he rubbed them a few times just to make sure he was truly seeing what he was seeing. Because, _god_ , it was creepy as hell. 

Teddie had led Yosuke through the thick fog to a replica of Inaba’s shopping district. Well, aside from the fact the sky was pitch black and starless, fog covered the streets, there was an eerie, green glow, and utter silence. 

“Okay, I did it. I brought you here, Yosuke...but I really think you should leave with me. It isn’t safe here!” 

Admittedly, Yosuke wanted to be as far away from this twisted Inaba as possible, but if there was a chance Yu was trapped here, he couldn’t just leave him. “I’ll be all right, Teddie. Don’t worry about me.” 

Teddie looked unconvinced. Yosuke supposed he was a little uneasy himself. He didn’t have another choice, though. 

Then, he heard a low giggle that was devious and far too familiar to be mistaken. His blood ran cold as he turned and spotted the back of Yu walking further down the street past where the Shiroku store was. Yosuke was standing near Daidara’s. He could catch up with him if he ran, but his legs felt frozen to the ground. That giggle… It sounded like Yu, but…

“Teddie, I’m—Teddie?” He glanced around and did not see the bear anymore. He ran after Yu, trying to shake off the sting of being left behind. At least that meant he had one less thing to worry about.

Yosuke ran, lungs burning until he spotted Yu again. He was standing at the end of the street near the vending machines that glowed green instead of white and looked slightly decayed. Yu had his back to him, wearing his school uniform, and standing under a streetlight. 

“Partner!” 

He skidded to a stop a few feet away. Yu had not even moved to acknowledge him. “Partner, can’t you hear me?” Yosuke grabbed Yu’s shoulder and forced him to turn around. 

Yu smiled at Yosuke in a way that was far too sinister. And his eyes—his eyes were gold! 

Yosuke’s mouth opened as terror filled his chest. “W-What? Yu?” 

Yu giggled that same giggle he’d heard. “Hello, Yosuke. Fancy running into you here.” 

Yosuke stumbled back, hand burning from where it had held the imposter standing before him. “You...You’re not Yu. W-Who are you?” 

The imposter frowned, looking every bit disappointed by Yosuke’s question. Yosuke nearly felt bad for asking. This person, he matched Yu’s every expression and mannerism. “What do you mean, Yosuke? Of course, I’m Yu. Your best friend. Your _partner_.” 

Yosuke gasped like he’d stubbed his toe. Hearing partner from his mouth in Yu’s voice – He was weak. He shook his head. “No, Yu isn’t like this. You’re not him. You can’t trick me.” 

“No, I suppose I wouldn’t be able to,” The lookalike chuckled. The look in his golden eyes softened just so. It was so much like how Yu looked at Yosuke that it hurt. 

“Where is he? He’s here, right?” 

The lookalike nodded. All softness from his expression disappeared. Now, he looked annoyed as he flicked a piece of lint off his shirt. “Yeah, he’s here.” 

Yosuke felt his frustration grow at this person’s nonchalance toward his concern. “Well, _where_ is he, then?” 

He looked up and smiled. He lifted a finger to his lips and winked. “Not telling.” 

Yosuke was overwhelmed with emotion. He was angry. He was flustered by this lookalike that had just _winked_ at him. He was confused and losing hope as his face was burned with the conflict warring inside him. “...Why are you doing this?” 

He looked delighted to have been asked. “Oh, Yosuke,” he purred as the finger that had been on his lips moved to rest underneath Yosuke’s chin. He moved closer, face mere inches away from Yosuke’s as he looked at him like a cat that had caught a mouse. “I’ve already told you the truth. I _am_ Yu, but I will admit I am also _not_ Yu. Not the one you know, anyway. You could consider me an improved version. I am the Yu that will never _lie_ to you.” 

Yosuke’s mind was spinning as fast as his heart was beating. Having Yu – not Yu – so close to him made him feel fluttery and something else he didn’t dare to name. He’d _never_ been this close to Yu, and technically he still wasn’t, but part of him wanted to be even closer, and that was too much of a discovery for the moment. 

Golden eyed Yu seemed to notice. His smile widened as his gaze shifted to something lustful. Yosuke gulped. When Yosuke spoke again, he was hoarse. “Yu has never lied to me.” 

He laughed. “You’re so blind. The fact that I am here is proof that he has, _Partner_.” Yosuke felt his breath on his lips when he said partner, and it made him shiver. “Please try and understand, Yosuke. I care about you deeply. I don’t want to fight. We’ve always gotten along so well, can’t we continue to?” 

“Tell me where Yu is, then we can talk,” Yosuke managed to say despite the growing lump in his throat. 

The lookalike pouted cutely. “But Yosuke, that would ruin my plan.” 

“Plan?” 

He nodded, perhaps looking a little too pleased with himself. He finally released Yosuke’s chin and took a step back. “You see, Yu ended up here because he’s a liar. I just want to change that, but Yu disagreed with me, and we had a bit of a...falling out. The details aren’t important. What you need to know is that since we disagreed, we can’t both continue to exist so one must die here and the other must return to the real world. I intend to be the one that leaves.” 

Yosuke gasped and sputtered. 

“I know where he is because we are connected. So, I’ll leave him to his wallowing until midnight, then I’ll kill him and take his place in the real world. It’s simple, really.” 

“What are you saying?” Yosuke cried. “You would kill yourself?” 

Yu frowned. “It’s not like I wanted to. He should’ve just agreed with me. My way is better. You’ll see, Yosuke. Everyone will be happier if I’m the one that leaves here.” 

Yosuke backed away, dodging Yu’s attempt to grab him. “No. I won’t let you do this! If you won’t tell me where Yu is, I’ll find him myself! You may be connected, but I’m connected to him too. Our bond is deep, deeper than any other relationship I’ve ever had.” 

Yu’s eyes softened again. “It’s wonderful to hear you say that, Yosuke. Truly.” 

Yosuke blushed despite himself. “D-Don’t try and be nice now!” 

He giggled again, and Yosuke hated that he was getting used to the sound. “All right. Let’s have some fun then. Go look for him, Yosuke. Let’s test just how deep our bond actually is.” 

“I’ll prove you wrong. Just watch!” 

Yosuke took a few steps back, waiting with bated breath to see if this Yu would try and stop him. When he didn’t, Yosuke turned and ran at full speed. He only had until midnight to find Yu, and it was already past 5 PM. He couldn’t waste any more time. 

~

Yosuke stood in front of the Dojimas house. The lights were on inside, and that did not quell the fear that ticked through Yosuke’s bloodstream. Everything about this Inaba raised the hair on his neck, but this depiction of the home especially made him want to run away. However, it was where Yu had disappeared in the real world, so maybe it was where he was now. 

He approached the doorstep, and timidly rang the bell. No sound was made, so he pushed again and got the same result. Yosuke sucked in a breath and tried to open the door. He felt no relief in finding that it was open. 

He stepped inside. Every light was on, the TV was on, though it was static, but no one was around. There was no sign of Nanako, Dojima-san, or even Yu on the first floor. There was not even a pair of shoes near the door. Yosuke went to open a cabinet in the kitchen and found it was completely empty. He suppressed a shudder. The curtains were pulled back from the sliding glass window, and he could see the macabre-looking plant growth in the backyard. It was positively post-apocalyptic. 

Every nerve in Yosuke’s body screamed at him to leave, but he ignored the urges and ascended the stairs as calmly as he could. The wood creaked underneath his weight, and honestly, he was beginning to think this world was made just to freak him out. The door to Yu’s room was open, and Yosuke was disheartened to find it empty even though he was expecting as much. If Yu was here, his shoes would have been downstairs. Yu was not one to track dirt into the home, even if it was an unnerving replica. 

Yosuke entered the room with a sigh, plopping down on the couch for a moment to collect his thoughts. He had been wrong about Yu’s location, but that didn’t mean he was going to give up. He just needed to strategize. He was betting all of Inaba had been re-invented here, which meant there were several places he wanted to check. 

Before he could make a mental list, something near the futon caught his eye. Yosuke walked over, squatted down, and pulled out the corner of paper that was sticking out from under the futon. He could not contain the gasp that ripped through his lips as he stared at the magazine in his hand. It was porn; not only that, it was gay porn. There was a naked man posed on the cover covering his junk with his hands. The caption was “Dressed Only in a Smile.” Yosuke was speechless.

_“So...where do you keep the goods, Partner?”_

_“Goods?”_

_“You_ know _, the_ goods. _”_

_“Oh...I don’t have any of that.”_

Yosuke did not know what to make of this discovery. Just because something was in this strange, backward Inaba didn’t mean that it also existed in the real Inaba...did it? And if it did, that meant Yu _had_ lied to him, which meant the lookalike had been telling the truth. What. 

“Ah, so you’ve found our little secret.” Yosuke barely stifled a shriek as he turned to see the other Yu standing in behind him, golden eyes glittering with amusement. “What do you think of our tastes?” 

Yosuke blushed, realizing he had yet to let go of the magazine. He quickly stuffed it under the futon and stood. “I-I don’t care about any of that…” 

“Really?” Yu purred, stepping closer to look at Yosuke’s face. “You look upset. Are you disgusted?” Yosuke shook his head, too overwhelmed to speak clearly. Yu grinned widely. “No? Well, does that mean you’re _interested_?” 

Yosuke sputtered, eyes widened along with Yu’s delight. “Don’t make fun of me!” 

“Didn’t I say I was the Yu that would never lie to you?” His hand caressed Yosuke’s face, leaving him tingly and breathless. “I would never make fun of you, Partner. I care about you far too much.” He winked. 

Yosuke looked away, trying to ignore how wonderful Yu’s palm felt against his skin. He couldn’t allow himself to be distracted by this Yu or by his feelings. The more time he wasted, the closer his best friend was to death. 

“He probably lied to me because...because he didn’t know how to tell me. That kind of lie is understandable, but I still wish he could have trusted me.” 

“I trust you.” 

Yosuke pulled away. “Stop. I’m going to find him, and you won’t stop me.” 

Yu’s expression softened. He almost looked like he was touched. “I meant what I said earlier. Yu’s hidden desires are what pulled him here, and they are what has ensured that he will die at midnight. You might still be able to save him, though.” 

“Really?” 

Yu shrugged, though he smiled a little as he looked toward the futon. “Maybe. I’ll keep an open mind. Just for you, Partner.” 

Yosuke couldn’t decide if he hated or loved the way this Yu called him “Partner”. 

~

The next place Yosuke checked was Yasogami High. 

Yu had mentioned before he felt at ease at school, and while Yosuke could not relate, he wondered if that meant it would feel like a haven for Yu now. Seeing the school shrouded in darkness nearly shook his conviction, though. The school looked more like a manor atop a hill during a thunderstorm than it did the building he dreaded going to every morning. 

Yu divided his time in so many school areas, so it was difficult to know where he would go. So, Yosuke checked every place he could think of. There was no sign of Yu or his shoes by the shoe lockers. The library was locked. The gym was the same. The courtyards and fields were all empty and far too silent. The rooftop’s access was blocked by a pile of old desks covered red and black. The only area he was able to enter was their classroom, and it was disappointingly empty. 

Yosuke sighed, entering the classroom anyway. It was arranged as usual except for the chalkboard, which was filled with the same sentence: “Keep it Inside.” The lettering was arranged so perfectly it could have been Yu’s own writing. As if the scene was not creepy enough without having to consider such a possibility. 

He stopped once he reached Yu’s desk. He set a hand atop the surface, surprised it felt familiar. Part of him had expected a slimy texture or a chill. 

“Keep it inside?” He pursed his lips. “Partner, what have you been hiding?” Somehow, it felt like there was more to it than the porn magazine he’d found. 

Sure, it _was_ surprising to find such an item in Yu’s room, and not just because Yu had claimed not to have such a thing. Yosuke had never expected Yu was attracted to men. He mentally backtracked. Enjoying looking at gay porn didn’t necessarily mean Yu was _attracted_ to men, did it? People had all kinds of desires that porn _accommodated_ , but that didn’t mean those people wanted to do those things in real life. 

Yosuke slapped his forehead. “What am I even thinking? Of course, that’s what it means! Why am I—?” _Is this why Yu didn’t tell him?_ Yosuke gasped lightly, gripping the desk harder as his thoughts began to spiral. 

The fake Yu said real Yu’s hidden desires were the reason he was brought inside the TV. If the hidden desires were related to the magazine, it definitely meant Yu was attracted to men, which meant – Yosuke sat down, letting his head drop into his hands. Yu probably thought Yosuke would reject him and not want to be his friend anymore if he found out. Yu had hidden this because he’d expected a bad reaction. With his head in his hands and his heart pounding in his chest, Yosuke could not help but think he would’ve reacted badly. That’s not to say he wouldn’t have still wanted to be Yu’s partner, but well, Yosuke didn’t exactly have the level of tact or grace that Yu did. He had no doubt in his mind he would’ve shoved his own foot so far down his mouth. 

“Shit. _Yu_.” 

Was Yosuke any different, though? He flushed as he remembered what he’d pondered after he saw Chie and Yukiko kiss. “Damn it…” 

He suddenly felt something caress the top of his head. Yosuke yelped, jerking up his head to see Yu’s golden eyes. “There, there,” he hummed, petting Yosuke’s head again. “Your persistence is nothing short of amazing, Yosuke.” 

The words should not have affected him. This wasn’t his Yu. Er. Not that Yu belonged to him, but—

Yu giggled. This time it sounded less ominous and more inviting. “Your face is lit up like a Jack-o-Lantern. It’s quite a sight.” 

“S-Shut up…” There was hardly any bite to his words. 

He smiled then, backing away so Yosuke could stand. “There’s a reason you’re our most precious friend. After all, you chased us all the way here and didn’t think twice about it, right?” Yu’s eyes nearly sucked him in. “We value you above anyone else, Yosuke. Well, except for Nanako, of course, but I think we can both agree that makes sense.” 

Yosuke found himself chuckling. Yu _was_ crazy about Nanako. “Yeah…” 

“I’ll give you a hint. You’ve earned it.” 

Yosuke’s mouth dropped slightly. “Really?” 

Yu nodded, looking more like the real version than Yosuke was comfortable admitting. “He’s in a place that reminds him of you.” Yosuke blinked. That was not an answer he’d been expecting, but it was an answer he could work with. “Well, go on. Our game isn’t finished yet.” 

Yosuke didn’t need further prompting. He already knew where he was going to look next. He felt silly for not checking the location sooner. 

~

Yosuke ran across the flood plain as quickly as his feet would carry him. What was usually a relaxing place in Inaba was now treacherous. The trees were dead and gnarled. The ground looked decayed and was dotted with what looked like ash or mold. The water of the river looked more green than clear. It was silent and stifling. Yosuke tried to ignore the sweat trickling down his back as he hurried down the steps to the riverbank. 

It was empty. Not even a bird or fish appeared to be present. He sighed, still walking to where he usually stood with Yu near the river. 

Most of their heart-to-hearts had been on this riverbank. When Yu had first moved to Inaba, Yosuke brought him here to talk, and they’d accidentally stayed way too long for a school night. Yosuke and Yu liked to meet up here on the weekends. Yosuke took naps in the sun while Yu fished. When Saki Konishi rejected him in the Junes Food Court, Yu had brought him here for a peaceful moment and listened to every sobbed word he’d uttered. 

Yosuke frowned. It hurt to know that he had been so open with Yu, and Yu had never felt like he could do the same. It meant Yosuke had not been a good friend, because if he had actually made Yu feel safe and loved, Yu would have never hidden things from him to begin with, right? He didn’t blame Yu. He blamed himself. 

When Yu had hugged him here when he was crying, he’d claimed it was for girls. He hadn’t pulled away, but undoubtedly the comment had stayed in Yu’s mind. Every time Yosuke asked about what he liked in a girl or what his preferences were Yu had deflected, and now he knew why. Yu had not even expressed interest in Chie or Yukiko, and they were considered popular girls by Yasogami standards. Yosuke felt like an idiot. If he hadn’t realized all those things hurt Yu, what else had he said that was harmful? 

Yu always knew what to say. He remembered all of Yosuke’s favorite things, whether it was music tastes or drink flavors. Yu could read his every facial expression. Yosuke had once prided himself on having the same depth of knowledge, but now...now, he felt like a joke. He wrapped his arms around his body, trying to remember how Yu’s arms felt.

Suddenly, arms wrapped around him from behind, covering his own. Yosuke gasped, surprised by the sudden addition of body heat against his back. A head of silver dropped to rest on his shoulder, and Yosuke knew it wasn’t the Yu he wanted, but he lacked the strength to pull away. Even if this Yu wasn’t his Yu, he felt the same. 

“Are you tired, Yosuke?” 

He didn’t want to admit that he was. Yosuke refused to be a shitty friend _and_ a lazy friend. So, he shook his head and stared toward the water. 

“You know...if you’d just let me be the one that goes back to the real world, I promise I would never hide anything from you, Partner.” Yosuke shivered as Yu’s head lifted to whisper into his ear. “You would always know how I felt.” 

Yosuke blushed, biting back the treacherous sound that wanted to ease from his lips. Any tension he might have felt slipped away again as Yu’s hold on him tightened slightly. Goodness, it felt good to be held. 

“You would like that, wouldn’t you? You can tell me.” 

“S-Stop.” 

“Stop, what?” 

Yosuke tried to move his head away from the voice that was making his head foggy. “Stop distracting me. I need to keep looking.” 

Yu’s head dropped back onto his shoulder. He was silent for a while, but his grip on Yosuke did not slacken. Of anything, it seemed like he was holding on more desperately. Yosuke let the silence hang. Unsure what else he could really do, and truthfully, wanting to enjoy the sensation for as long as he could. 

_“But it’s not him. It’s not Yu. I shouldn’t like this.”_

Yu released him. Yosuke turned – surprised at himself for doing so – to look for him, but it was like he had vanished. After scanning the area one more time, he decided to move on. It was nearly 10 PM, according to his phone. If the riverbank wasn’t the place that reminded Yu of him, he knew another place that would, as loath as he was to go there. 

~

_“Every day’s GREAT at your J-Jun-Jun—s!”_

The jingle hardly sounded innocent. The words were broken and slowed like a scratched record. Still, Yosuke entered the grocery store and began his search. The Junes in this world was as big as the one he worked in daily, so at least he knew all the shortcuts and back ways. 

Knowing Yu, he suspected he would be in either the produce section where Yosuke often saw him shopping with Nanako or in the food court. Yu liked to visit Yosuke on his lunch breaks if he wasn’t already helping out because they were understaffed. 

The produce section was empty, so Yosuke went to the food court. The area was normally welcoming, but as Yosuke stepped out of the elevator, he felt he should not have come. All the tables and chairs were piled into a heap in the middle like someone was planning a bonfire. Broken glass littered the ground, presumably from the smashed food windows. And that damn jingle kept scratching! 

Frustrated, Yosuke kicked a glass shard and watched as it flew across the area. It hardly soothed the way his insides burned. Where was he? Yosuke hadn’t thought it would be this hard to find him. He’d nearly searched all of Inaba on foot. Maybe his bond with Yu really wasn’t as strong as he thought it was. 

“This isn’t a mess you have to clean up, you know. There’s no reason for such anger.” 

Yosuke didn’t even spare the other Yu a glance. “You know that’s not what I’m concerned about.” 

“Yeah, I know.” He could feel Yu smirking at him. “I swear I have not been misleading you. He is in a place that reminds him of you. Your guesses have been good ones. Just not the right one.” 

The words were hardly comforting. Yosuke turned to look at Yu then. He was the picture of poise, one hand in his pant’s pocket as he watched Yosuke with soft, golden eyes. The resemblance was overwhelming and further deepened his need for his Partner. 

“All this time you’ve been looking, you haven’t tried to get out of me what the hidden desires were,” Yu commented, leveling his gaze at Yosuke. “Why is that?” 

Yosuke shrugged, a little nervous that he had been put on the spot. It wasn’t like they had not consumed his mind since he’d heard about them. “I guess...it just didn’t feel right asking for information he didn’t want to tell me himself.” 

“What if he did want to tell you but was too afraid?” The vulnerability in those golden eyes surprised him. It was almost like...almost like looking at the actual Yu. 

“Then, I’d want to know what he was afraid of.” 

He bit his lip before he stepped closer to Yosuke. Despite the desire to run, Yosuke stood his ground. Yu approached him slowly and stopped when he was close enough to touch him. “Rejection.” An apron was suddenly thrown around Yosuke’s neck. Yosuke gasped as Yu reached around to tie it behind his back. “You are the best friend we’ve ever had. Losing you would be unbearable.” Yosuke could empathize with that. “But never having you...that is painful as well.” 

Yosuke tilted his head. “Never having me?” 

“There’s something we’ve always wanted to do.” Yu sounded eager and hesitant at the same time. “It will make more sense if you let me show you.” There was a blush on his face that made Yosuke blush too. This Yu had started out so menacing, but now he looked cute. 

“What is it?” 

Yu grabbed the material of the Junes apron and pulled Yosuke closer. Yosuke stumbled slightly, falling into Yu just as he brushed his lips against his. Yosuke sputtered, but Yu had such a tight grip on him he couldn’t pull away. 

The backdrop was hardly romantic, but Yu’s lips were warm, and his grasp was steady. Yosuke liked it. He liked it so much he hated himself for it. This wasn’t Yu. At least, it was not entirely Yu, and something about that felt wrong. More wrong than the fact he was allowing a guy to kiss him. He shook his head in the kiss as he gathered his senses. He couldn’t let this continue. 

Yosuke pushed himself away, hard. Yu’s gasp as they separated was sharp and riddled with misery. He watched Yosuke with sad eyes and red lips as he removed the apron from his body and threw it to the ground. Yosuke hated to see him look so pained, even if he was not the Yu he wanted. 

“I-I’m sorry, but I have to find him…”

“But Yosuke—”

Yosuke shook his head, beginning to back away. “I’m sorry.” 

“Yosuke!”

He ran, and he didn’t stop even when he heard Yu sniffle and cry. There was one more place he needed to check, and there was barely enough time left to do it.

~

Yosuke stood outside a replica of his home. The house looked the same as it did in the real world and had not taken on the rest of the twisted Inaba’s macabre features. He looked up to where his bedroom window was and saw a single light was on while the rest of the house was dark. He hoped that meant he had finally found Yu. 

The door was unlocked, so Yosuke entered and nearly wept from relief when he saw a pair of shoes near the door. He didn’t bother taking his own off and hurried to his bedroom. When he opened the door, he saw him. 

Yu was seated on Yosuke’s bed dressed in pajamas, legs tucked close to his chest, head down on his knees, and Yosuke’s headphones atop his head. Yosuke could hear the faint sounds of the music Yu was listening to. Yosuke wasted no time in crossing the room and dropping in front of Yu. The movement startled him, but when Yu looked up at him, face stained with tears and silver eyes devoid of emotion, Yosuke could not stop himself from wrapping his arms around him and pulling him close. 

Yu stiffened and tried to shrink away. Yosuke only held him tighter, initially unsure why Yu was fighting him until he realized Yu probably thought he was not himself. So, he found the MP3 player -- it was an exact replica of his orange one -- and turned down the volume. 

“It’s me, Yu. I’m really here. I came to rescue you!” 

A small flash of recognition crossed Yu’s irises, but it was quick to dim. Yu looked like a shell of himself, like a faded version of everything Yosuke loved about him. Somehow, he was more worried about him now than he was before he’d found him.

“Partner?” 

Yu refused to meet his eyes. Instead, he stared down at the legs that were still pulled to his chest. “You shouldn’t have come.” 

Yosuke’s stomach dropped. “What?” 

Yu was silent as he slipped the headphones off his head and turned off the player. He neatly set them down and curled into himself more. “I’m okay with dying here.” 

Yosuke grabbed Yu’s shoulders, fingers digging into his skin. He shook him once, finally snapping Yu’s gaze onto his. “Partner, do you hear yourself? You’re really okay dying here? Nanako has been worried about you. Dojima-san has the entire police force looking for you. Everyone at school has been asking about you.” He hardly reacted at all to Yosuke’s words. “And surely, you didn’t think I would just let you be replaced and not even notice you were different?” 

“But it would be a better me.” 

He shook his head, vehemently. “No, you’re already the best Yu. You don’t need to change.” 

“But you don’t know the truth.” 

Yosuke smiled weakly. “I met the other Yu.” 

Yu inhaled sharply. “ _Yosuke_ —” 

He didn’t allow him to speak. “He told me about your disagreement and what he plans to do at midnight, so I looked everywhere for you. I-uh, I found the magazine under your futon…” 

“No...please. Stop.” Yu’s hands lifted to his head. “No more, please. I’m sorry!” His cry sounded so broken, Yosuke felt choked up.

Yosuke shook his head, moving one of the hands on Yu’s shoulder to rest atop Yu’s hand. “What are you apologizing for, Partner?” Yu bit down on his lip. “If it’s because you’re gay, I don’t want to hear it. If it’s because you kept all of this inside and thought you couldn’t tell me, then I accept. I meant it when I said we were partners through anything. Did you think I was joking?” 

“Of course not.” 

“Then, why?” 

“It’s not so simple.” 

“Then explain it to me.” 

_“Well, isn’t this sweet? Are you finally going to confess, Yu?”_

Yu trembled, and Yosuke bit back a curse. They were finally getting somewhere. He turned around, not even flinching at the anger in the other Yu’s stance. He was more focused on the katana that he held. It looked like it had come straight from Daidara’s. Yosuke checked the time on his phone. It was 11:45 PM. Only 15 minutes. 

“You know I won’t let you have your way.” Yosuke pushed off the bed and stood, extending his hands to protect Yu, who was presumably still cowering. 

The other Yu clutched the hilt of the sword in his hands. “Partner, don’t get in my way. He already told you he’s fine with it.” Yosuke stubbornly shook his head, which only made this Yu more desperate. “If you don’t let me do this, we’ll both disappear here!” 

The words struck Yosuke like a flowerpot from a second-story window. Yosuke examined him more closely and could not find a single ounce of deceit in his golden gaze. He looked behind him and saw the same solemnity in his Yu’s expression. He’d come to save Yu and bring him home, but truthfully, he didn’t want either of them to die. 

“There has to be another way.” 

“I already told you. I tried the other way. I was not accepted,” golden-eyed Yu explained. “He couldn’t handle what I represent.” 

“Which is what?” 

The question made him smirk. Yosuke heard Yu whimpering behind him, begging his other not to say anymore. “His sexuality.” He winked and stepped closer to Yosuke. “His attraction to men, well, not just _men_ , to--”

“You’re not me!” Yu suddenly shouted. He leaped from the bed and shoved past Yosuke. “Stop it!” 

“I am more you than you are right now!” 

Yosuke watched, bewildered, as they stared each other down. The pieces began to connect in his mind. Yu was attracted to men. Yu refused to tell Yosuke and went to great lengths to hide it from him. Yosuke was told he was Yu’s most precious friend. The other Yu kissed him after explaining it was something he’d always wanted to do. Yu had _feelings_ for him. That was the last secret. 

His mouth parted as the realization spread through his mind. Yu liked him. And Yosuke… He looked at Yu again, taking in his broad shoulders, toned arms, and silver eyes. Even in his school pajamas, he looked great. Then, he looked at the other Yu, and was surprised by the warmth that spread through his stomach as he remembered their kiss. 

_“I like him too.”_ Actually, the word like did not feel strong enough to describe the feelings he had for Yu. _“I love him…”_

“How long are you going to be scared?” the other Yu growled, “It’s your cowardice that is to blame for everything. You’re the only one preventing your happiness, and I can’t stand to be silent anymore! If you won’t do something, I’ll do it for you!” 

Yosuke rechecked the time. 11:50 PM. He didn’t have much time left, and he still had no idea how to fix this. How could he bring them together? 

“Partner!” Both Yu’s turned their head to look at him. It gave Yosuke whiplash. Even if he had lived this reality for the last few hours, he still found it difficult to understand how this was even possible, but that did not matter. What mattered was taking Yu home, whole. 

He cupped Yu’s face with his hands, not giving him any room to pull away. “Say it. Tell me. I’m not going anywhere, I swear.” 

Yu looked more hesitant and fearful than Yosuke had ever seen him. Yu had always been the one put together. He was the strong one, the confident one, the leader. He held Yosuke’s pieces together when he wanted to fall apart. Now, it was Yosuke’s turn to be that support for him. 

“C’mon, Partner. You can trust me. You’ve never left me, no matter what horrible stuff has come out of my mouth, why would I ever leave you? If you can’t believe that, look at where we are Yu. I came here for you. I wouldn’t do that for just anyone. You’re special to me.” 

“But I…” 

Yosuke shook his head. “No buts.” 

Yu looked especially vulnerable with his face in Yosuke’s hands. He still looked uncertain, but Yosuke could tell his words were affecting him. Even the other Yu was silently waiting, though the katana was still in his hand. 

“I’m gay.” He flinched as though Yosuke was going to hit him. Yosuke simply listened, eyes never leaving Yu’s. “And I’m...in love with you.” 

Yosuke grinned. “That wasn’t so hard, was it?” Yu’s entire face was red, and Yosuke could feel its warmth on his palms. As much as he wanted to enjoy the sight, time was running out. He released Yu and turned him to face his other self again. “Seems like he and you aren’t so different, right?” 

The other Yu smiled softly, a mix of relief and admiration in his eyes. He let the katana fall to the floor. “You’ll accept me now?” 

Yu nodded. “You’re me. It’s true. I’m...sorry.” 

“Try not to hide anything else, so I don’t have to come back out.” 

Yosuke watched as the other Yu turned into flickering light that flew into Yu’s chest. Yu reacted to it as though he’d been hit in the stomach with a soccer ball. Yosuke caught him as he went down. He cradled Yu against his chest, desperately trying not to drop his unconscious body. 

Part III

There were only five minutes left until midnight. Yosuke wasn’t sure if the time crunch still existed now that the problem between the Yu’s was resolved, but he did not want to press his luck. He managed to heft Yu onto his back and carry him. It meant he had to leave his backpack behind, but he knew he wouldn’t miss it that much. When he exited the house, he was surprised to see Teddie there waiting for him.

Teddie gasped almost comically when he saw Yosuke. He squeaked over and threw his hands around him. “I thought for sure you were dead!”

Yosuke chuckled and shook his head. “Nah. We kinda had a close call, though.”

Teddie curiously looked behind him to stare at Yu. His eyes, already large, seemed to grow with fascination. “Is this your beloved Partner?”

He sputtered momentarily but then realized beloved was not an exaggeration. Yu was his beloved Partner. There was no better descriptor.

“Yeah. He’s the one.”

Teddie frowned, leaning in even closer. “Is he okay?”

Yosuke turned his head to look at Yu. He could see his long, gray eyelashes as his head rested on his shoulder. He looked pale and exhausted, though, a little peaceful despite the circumstances. Anything was an improvement from the dead look he’d worn earlier. “Yeah, he’s gonna be okay. Well, as soon as we can get out of here.”

“I can help!” Teddie grabbed one of his hands and began pulling. “Follow me.”

So, Yosuke did without question. Without him, he would’ve never found Yu. He didn’t mind trusting him a second time. Teddie led him out of Inaba and back into the fog. It wasn’t much longer until they approached a stack of old-looking TV sets. Each screen was turned on and showed static.

“Just go through, and you’ll be back in your world!” Teddie announced, taking a step back to leave more room for Yosuke and Yu.

Yosuke knew he should express his gratitude, but he wasn’t sure what to say. His brain was fried after the turn of events, and all he wanted was to take Yu home and pass out. So, he reached out a hand and ruffled the top of Teddie’s head.

“Thanks, you weird bear.” Teddie, as expected, did not appreciate the sentiment. He laughed as Teddie growled and tried to fix the top of his fur. “Seriously, though. I couldn’t have done it without you.”

Teddie smiled and nodded eagerly. “It’s true. You’d be nothing with me!”

Yosuke laughed. “Yeah, yeah. Can I ask something?” Teddie nodded, eyes wide and without any trace of suspicion. “What’s under the suit?”

Teddie tilted his head. “Under the suit?”

“Yeah. What do you look like underneath?”

“This is what Teddie looks like.” Teddie plucked at one of his buttons contentedly.

Yosuke knitted his brows together. “But you have a zipper.” Teddie seemed confused by the comment, so he reached out and tugged. The zipper removed the head from the suit, and Yosuke cried out at the emptiness he was greeted with. There was nothing but air inside.

Teddie was quick to right himself. He held his arms around him defensively. “That was beary rude! You can’t just unzip a bear like that!”

Yosuke, too horrified by what he had seen, had no response. “Well...er...bye, I guess.” He glanced at the TV sets again. “You know, I’m not sure we’re gonna fit. Those screens are pretty small.”

“Of course, you’ll fit.”

Yosuke shook his head, but Teddie continued to insist. A comment about having more than air for a body nearly left Yosuke’s lips as they argued. Teddie cornered Yosuke against the TVs, and despite how much Yosuke protested, Teddie successfully shoved them through. He was now lying on the floor of the Junes electronics department with Yu against his chest. He had never been so grateful for the fluorescent lights or the upbeat jingle that played over the loudspeakers.

~

Getting Yu home was easy; explaining how he found him was a different story. Thankfully, Dojima-san had erred on the side of letting Yu rest and had kept his interrogation short. Though he’d promised there would be more questions in the morning for him and for Yu. Yosuke sighed at the thought as he watched over Yu. He was sleeping steadily in his futon with Yosuke seated next to him atop the spare futon, cross-legged, and with his head in one hand.

Yu had only woken up once since he’d been home to thank Yosuke and to ask that his TV be removed from his room. It sat in the hall outside where Yosuke had placed it. He was grateful Dojima-san had not asked about that either.

Yosuke kept his gaze on Yu’s face, admiring the way his pink lips parted as he breathed and the way his eyelashes fluttered with every breath. Yu was beautiful, and Yosuke wished he’d noticed how he felt before. Maybe they could have been spared this whole ordeal. Part of him was also grateful for it. At least they were closer now, closer than they had ever been. He finally got a real glimpse of inside Yu’s mind. He wouldn’t trade that for the world.

“Yosuke…”

He scooted ever closer, reaching out to grab Yu’s hand that was searching his sheets. “I’m here.”

Yu’s eyes opened as their hands touched. He smiled at Yosuke, looking so pleased to just see him. “What time is it?”

Yosuke checked his phone with his free hand. “Nearly 6 AM.”

He sat up, flashing Yosuke a concerned look. “You’re not tired?”

“Yeah, but I can’t stop thinking about everything.”

Yu nodded, looking down to attempt to hide his embarrassment. “It is a lot to process.”

Yosuke caressed the side of Yu’s face, startling him enough to look at him. “Yeah, but it’s not all bad. I’m happy you’re safe. I was really worried about you, you know. For a while, I thought you were mad at me, so—”

“Why would I be mad at you?” Yu looked positively bewildered.

Yosuke supposed there was no point in hiding anything now. “Ah...I thought you were mad at me for talking about wanting a girlfriend to be with on Halloween.” Yu was quick to try and spare his feelings, but Yosuke silenced him with another caress enjoying the pink that flushed his cheeks. He knew Yu had been upset. There was no point in Yu trying to argue otherwise. “I wished I could have realized how I felt earlier, but it wasn’t until I saw Chie and Yukiko kissing that I even realized I wanted to be close to you like that. Then, I was in denial until that other Yu started flirting with me, and I realized how much I liked it. Um. Sorry. I know that must sound weird.”

“No. That’s maybe the most normal thing I’ve heard in the past few days. Can I ask something?” Yosuke nodded, switching between stroking Yu’s hand and his face. “How do you feel about me, exactly?”

Yosuke’s smile bordered a smirk. He decided to take a page out of other Yu’s book and do something a little sneaky. “It’d be better if I showed you.”

“Showed me?” Yu looked skeptical, but he relented. “Okay.”

Yosuke moved quick. He pulled Yu’s face to his and pressed a firm kiss on his lips. It felt just as good as kissing the other Yu. Their lips felt exactly the same, soft and inviting. This kiss was much better though, because he knew Yu was himself again and safe. And well, it didn’t hurt that instead of pulling away, Yu moved closer, opting to crawl out of his futon a little to push himself into Yosuke.

When they broke apart, Yu was smiling more widely than Yosuke had ever seen. He decided he wanted to make Yu look like that all the time. “I know it’s a little late…” Yu began hesitantly, “But I could be your girlfriend for Halloween.”

Yosuke ran his thumb along Yu’s jawline as he shook his head. “Nah. I think I’d much rather have a boyfriend. Would that be okay with you?”

He nodded, eyes fluttering shut as Yosuke’s face drifted closer again. “Mhm. I’d like that.”

Yosuke did not let him get too comfortable, though. “Hey, Yu.” Yu’s eyes opened again, looking a little displeased by the interruption. “I understand why you hid this, but I’m here for you. No matter what. We’re partners.” He blushed, suddenly, realizing they were a little more than that now. “I mean, b-boyfriends…”

Yu blushed too and it took everything inside Yosuke to not dive in for another kiss. He wanted to be sure Yu understood. To his delight, Yu nodded. “I’ve been…scared. Being open isn’t easy. Before I came here, I was never encouraged to do it, especially not about being…gay. But I want to try with you.”

The conversation wasn’t over, but this was progress. There was still much to figure out. Yu needed to learn to fully accept himself, and Yosuke needed to figure out what all of this meant for him, but he was confident they could do it together.

“I love you, Yu.”

“I love you too, Yosuke.”

They kissed again, gently at first building its way into something that made Yu cling to Yosuke’s back. Yosuke let Yu pull him down and into his futon where they kissed until they fell asleep. Dojima-san found them intertwined two hours later. Rather than demand answers, he decided to leave alone for a while longer. So long as Yu was safe and happy, he could wait to get the answers he wanted.


End file.
